


A little messed up

by LeonKaiser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKaiser/pseuds/LeonKaiser
Summary: This is a work where you can decide which gender they both are. I tried keeping it rather optional. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A little messed up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work where you can decide which gender they both are. I tried keeping it rather optional. Hope you enjoy.

I looked into your window after you turned around again. I see the small "shrine" near your bed with a picture of me in it. In it was also a used match and a half burned down candle. I know that I used that match to light the candle. It was on our second date. You insisted on keeping them even though I really wanted them. But you come before everyone. Even myself. I hear how the garden door opens. Not yours though. It's from the neighbors. I still have to go. They could see me. So I sneak to my house and get my school things before returning to your house and ringing your doorbell. You open and instantly hug me. Of course I return the hug. But you squeeze me so hard. I claw at your back because I don't get enough air but you just ignore it.

"You were gone for three days now. I saw you watching me. I feel honored that you watched me though", you say.

But I still am not getting enough air. You pull me into your house where I finally get a bit of air before you push me against the kitchen counter. You take my wrists into one hand and move yourself in between my legs. I hear how you take out something from the cutlery drawer. But I am just trapped in pleasure. You're pinning me down so good!

I come back to reality when something very, very sharp was gently pushed against my throat.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson. I don't want you to leave me. Ever", you say before moving the knife to one of my wrists and start cutting.

Tears start streaming out of my eyes. You are cutting too deep! You're definitely almost at the bone. I start screaming but you shut me up by kissing me. The little pleasure from the kiss sadly couldn't match the harsh feeling of the pain. When the kiss ends, you seem to be done with your work and move away with a smile.

"Next time I'll not stop at the bone." 


End file.
